


Take Me To A Place I Know That I've Never Been Before

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: Nothing That You Say Can Change This Feeling [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Back when they were youngins, Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), They don't know they aren't brothers yet, does that make it incest?, who cares?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Soulmates. Loki hates the word, but Thor thinks it's pretty accurate.





	Take Me To A Place I Know That I've Never Been Before

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another work in this series. I went back a bit as I need time to work on my Ragnarok chapter. Plus, I think these two deserve some happy times. 
> 
> Please forgive any grammar mistakes, I did the majority of this on my phone on the bus.
> 
> Title from Leon's "Leon's Lullaby".

Thor is the first to realize they are soulmates. Loki dislikes the word. He hates to think that there is some aspect of his life that was chosen for him, but Thor thinks it’s fitting. Their very souls are intertwined and, as time has proven, they could never really abandon one another. 

 

They have yet to reach full maturity, the throne and all of it’s responsibilities loom in the near future but they are still young enough to enjoy some freedoms. Loki is training and Thor follows him quietly through the halls to sit and watch. It’s early and Thor hates to part from his bed so soon, but he couldn’t bear the thought of missing this sight. Clad in only a pair of tight, black leggings, Loki twists and turns gracefully in the arena. His long hair is pulled up into a messy bun and his pale, creamy skin is bared to Thor’s gaze. 

 

“Are you going to stare all day, brother, or are you going to come fight me?” Loki’s voice startles Thor from his ogling and he jumps up, eager to be near his brother. 

 

“Why, do you think you can best me?” Thor attempts to mask his eagerness as cockiness, but he has a feeling Loki can see right through him. 

 

“We shall have to see, won’t we?” 

 

They duel for what seems like hours. Each of them has their own set of skills. Thor: brute strength and power. Loki: agility and strategy. Their weapons eventually get tossed aside and the fight devolves into nothing more than childish wrestling. Loki manages to finally pin Thor, but only for a few moments. Thor throws him off and flips Loki onto his stomach, gathering his hands into the small of his back and straddling the trickster’s thighs. 

 

“Yield, brother.” 

 

Loki curses under his breath and writhes beneath Thor, searching for any point of weakness. Thor laughs and waits for Loki to give. Well, he intends to wait him out. Until his prick starts misbehaving. He feels himself growing hard, nestled between the mounds of Loki’s ass. Loki stills, breathing harsh as he realizes what's happening. 

 

“Thor?”  

 

The soft whisper startles him and the god of thunder jumps up and stalks across the field. Thor can't believe what happened. How will he ever face his brother now? How will his people accept him as king now? Surely Loki will tell everyone. 

 

Thor hurries toward the baths. He and Loki have a separate bathing chamber in their hall that connects their two bedrooms. He strips quickly, runs the water and splashes in. The sound of clothing dropping to the floor startles Thor and he freezes, facing away from the door. 

 

“Did you really intend to give up that easily?”

 

He turns, eyes wide as they land on Loki’s naked form. His brother steps softly down the steps and into the pool. Loki’s hair is still gathered in a bun and his cheeks are flushed from the heat of the room. He looks stunning. 

 

“Brother, I am so sorry, I did not mean-” 

 

“Must I really spell it out for you, Thor?”

 

Loki moves closer and wraps his arms around Thor’s neck. He strokes long fingers through Thor’s golden hair, tugging lightly on the strands to lower his face. 

 

“I want you.” Loki whispers quietly into Thor’s ear and seals their mouths with a kiss. Their lips meet, hot and wet, and Thor knows instantly he is ruined for anyone else. What could ever be better than this?

 

Thor brings his hands down to cup Loki’s ass, palming the cheeks and drawing him closer so their cocks brush. He grinds softly against his brother, swallowing the moans that the raven haired god elicits. Thor breaks the kiss to look down and watch their leaking members rub together.  Loki’s cock has to be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and his mouth waters at the thought of it being hard for him. He grasps them both in a big hand, fingers closing around the hot shafts, and strokes them together. Loki whines, fingers reaching up to dig into the meat of Thor’s shoulders. 

 

“Brother.” 

 

Loki reaches to the ledge and grabs a vial of oil. He upends it over their cocks and they both moan at the slickness. Thor bucks his hips, sliding wetly against Loki. 

 

“Oh, brother. I will not last.” 

 

“Nor shall I. Do it. Make us come, Thor.”

 

Thor strokes them faster, reaching around and sliding a finger along the crack of Loki’s ass. He nudges gently at the tight furl, pushing just the tip of his finger inside gently and Loki finishes with a cry, orgasm ripping through his body. Thor comes at sight of him. Loki’s eyes squeeze shut and his lips part with a cry. His cheeks are flushed and lips bitten red and Thor has never seen anything more arousing in his life. He comes with a grunt, spilling across his fingers and his brother's cock. 

 

After the haze of their orgasms fade, they both was gently and retreat to Thor’s bed. The brothers tangle their naked limbs together amongst the furs. Neither of them speaks, they just lie together and listen to the sound of their hearts beating. 

 

“What does this mean?” Thor doesn't want to ask but he can't bear the thought of not knowing what this is to Loki. The younger brother sighs and strokes Thor’s cheek lightly. 

 

“I'm not sure. To be honest, I've felt this way for a while. I never imagined you would to.” 

 

“I have loved you for as long as I can remember.” Thor doesn't miss the way Loki’s eyes shine at his confession. 

 

“No one can know. We will have to hide this from everyone.” 

 

“I'm willing to take that risk.” And Thor means it. He'll never allow anyone to take Loki from his arms, not now. They eventually doze off, wrapped in the warmth of each other and Thor’s last thoughts as he falls asleep are the man he currently holds in his arms. This must be what finding the other half of your soul feels like. Thor can't imagine ever being this happy again. He buries his nose in the cook of Loki’s neck and falls asleep drenched in his scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! If you have any requests for scenes you'd like to see in this series let me know! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
